Freedom To Act and To Love Chapter 2
by Davidnator14
Summary: Zete Relu is a teenage boy that likes a girl named Sakura Uchiha, but he does not know if she likes him back. In his home one morning Zete's cousin Ino Yamanaka the second which is the great granddaughter of Ino Yamanaka talks to Zete about his issue and both discuss about Cecilia's life.


**Chapter 2- Usual Tuesday with School (Perspective of 3 Part 1)**

One Tuesday morning filled with cloudy skies and winds coming from the southeast at speeds of 7 miles per hour a young teen male of the age of 17 was sleeping peacefully on his twin sized bed. The twin sized bed had a missing leg that our first protagonist named Zete Relu had cut off three years ago accidently when he was doing a wood sculpturing project for his class. Zete Relu woke up to the sound of his alarm he had set on his hologram projecting cell phone at 6:30 AM. He woke up and began to use his sense of smell to describe the odor he was analyzing using his nose and said, "Breakfast smells nice".

Zete inserted his feet into his sandals and began to walk towards the door of his bedroom. In Zete's room there contains many objects on the floor, on his desk, and hanging on his bedroom walls. As Zete opened the door of his bedroom in order to go to the dining room downstairs a large rat ran passed him startling Zete into almost having a cardiac arrest. After the rat was out of his line of view Zete said while breathing heavily, "Oh my. That was something very unusual".

Zete walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where he saw his mother cooking hash browns, eggs, and some pancakes. "Morning son. Wash your hands and have a seat on a chair in the dining room. Breakfast would be available in ten minutes" said Mrs. Relu. "Thanks mom" replied Zete with a yawn.

"Good morning Zete. You did not get enough sleep did you?" asked Ino Yamanaka the second. Ino Yamanaka the second is the great granddaughter of Ino Yamanaka and Zete's second cousin whose mother is the first cousin of Mrs. Relu. "Good morning Ino. You slept over last night?" asked Zete. "I sure did Zete. Slept in bed with cousin Cecilia. Although not much sleep was had as a result of Cecilia moving around in bed and mumbling whatever she is saying while she is dreaming the bizarre dreams she is having all the time" said Ino. "Yeah she does that a lot", replied Zete.

"How has your Body Switch Technique coming along?" asked Ino with a smile. Due to the fact that Ino always makes Zete blush whenever she smiles since there were toddlers, Zete responded with "It is going great!". "Why are you nervous?" asked Ino. "Oh it is nothing" responded Zete. "Are you sure?" asked Ino. "Well it is just when you smile it reminds me of a girl from school that smiles at me named Sakura Uchiha" replied Zete in a low tone.

"Oh are you talking about your pink hair friend Sakura? The great granddaughter of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha? The Sakura that is in your class?" asked Ino in excitement. "Yes that is who I am talking about. Is it silly of me to be all nervous about talking about a girl I like?" asked Zete to Ino. " No, no it is not silly at all. Love is such a beautiful feeling that gives me a tingling sensation of pleasure in my body" said Ino with a little moan. "What was that" asked Zete a bit confused and uncomfortable. "Oh it is nothing at all. I was just joking around. Hahaha!" replied Ino blushing nervously. "Okay" responded Zete. "Everything alright in here" asked Mrs. Relu. "Everything is fine mom" replied Zete. "Yes everything is fine aunt Aiko" replied Ino.

"But seriously love is a beautiful experience in life. It can be such an event that can help you feel happiness in this horrible city of dumb laws and strict government officials. Unfortunately, your love for Sakura cannot be expressed to the public. Such an action can be seen as a revolt against the established government in Litherna runned by _ **Rays of Hate**_ due to the fact that you are a middle class catholic teenage male and she is a high class protestant female. Such a relationship is banned in the city of Litherna. It would have been very common some sixty years ago, but unfortunately that unification between two individuals cannot happen" said Ino in a depressed tone.

"Yes, unfortunately we are trapped in a city where unification between two individuals of different social classes and religions is taboo in the eyes of the government" replied Zete. Ino stopped talking and was looking on her smartphone. "I really love Sakura with all my heart, but if a law is broken my family and I would face very severe consequences and I do not want to make my family suffer for the actions that I was responsible for." Zete said in his mind.

"Breakfast is ready" said . Mrs. Relu took the plates to the dining room table and told Zete and Ino to eat. As the two teenage family members were eating their breakfast Zete was thinking to himself about the whole relationship issue and pondered, "Why am I getting so worked up about Sakura? I do not even know if she likes me the way I like her?". As Zete and Ino continued to consume their breakfast that was beautifully prepared by Mrs. Relu since she is a former restaurant chef, Zete's younger sister Cecilia was walking down the stairs and entered the dining room rubbing her eyes and moving her golden hair out of the way of her face.

"Morning Cecilia" said Ino. "Morning Ino, morning Zete" replied Cecilia. Cecilia the 15-year-old girl walked towards the refrigerator, opened it, and grabbed a large piece of cake that she took home when she went to her friends party about four days ago. She took the plate of cake and a fork from the drawer to the dining room table where she sat next to Ino. "You are eating cake this early in the morning?" asked Ino. "Yes, it that a problem?" asked Cecilia. "No, no problem at all. It is just how do you have a perfect body? A body with nice long legs, a medium sized ass, a flat stomach, such beautiful boobs if you are eating junk food all the time?" asked Ino.

"Oh, I just exercise a lot every single day of the week. Why are you jealous of my well developed body unlike yours? Gratefully you do have large tits, but your body is not skinny enough and you do not have an ass" replied Cecilia. "Woah, you do not have to respond to me in a harsh way. I was just complimenting your beautiful body that is all" replied Ino in a confused and in a tad bit nervous way. "Oh, I am sorry to respond to you that way" Cecilia said in an apologetic manner.

"Please forgive me for talking to you that way Ino. It is just that I am tired of people only complimenting me at home, at school, and publicly in the streets about my body image. I am grateful that boys and sometimes girls believe that I am attractive, but what I really want them to compliment me on is my skills with mathematics and engineering knowledge. I want people to see who I truly am. Not just as a pretty face in the population of the city of Litherna, but as a girl that has the mental capacity and the will power to make her brain more powerful in order to achieve her goal of creating machines that would help the people of Litherna have a happy life like they had many years ago, but unfortunately that is not possible for me. All the laws and government officials are against it and if I am caught doing that kind of work then I would be punished along with my mother for not being responsible enough to stop me" said Cecilia.

"I understand" said Zete. "Ino understands as well. I feel that you truly want to express yourself in this city where expression of freedom is taboo in the eyes of the local government, but be careful about what you do and where you do it because if something happens to you or my mother I would truly be enraged and I do not know what I would do to innocent people or the city when I am in berserk mode" said Zete. "I understand brother, I will be careful" said Cecilia in disappointment. "That goes the same for you Ino. If something bad happens to my favorite and most trustworthy cousin I know be sure that I am going to do whatever I can to keep you safe as well even if that exposes danger onto the people of Litherna" said Zete to Ino. "Yes, I understand and thank you" said Ino in response to Zete's speech.

"Well I have to get going. My classes start an hour earlier than the two of you so I am off." announced Zete to his sister and his cousin. "Bye!" said Cecilia and Ino simultaneously. "By mom" yelled Zete to his mother while walking outside to high school. "By son, see you soon" replied Mrs. Relu.

On his way to school Zete was observing the birds flying in the sky all free and without any worry that a bigger bird is going to prevent them from flying however, whenever, and wherever they want to fly to. As he continued to walk to school he saw his friend Ryota Satoshi. "Morning Ryota" said Zete. "Good morning Zete" said Ryota. "How has your ninjutsu training been coming along?" asked Ryota. "Very good thanks. How about your genjutsu training?" asked Zete. "It is a pain in the ass training genjutsu techniques. I feel like shit after every practice due to the fact that my brain is being fed information that to my mind feels like a fucking waste of time and of brain storage" responded Ryota. " You are a dumb piece of shit" commented Zete with a laugh. "Genjutsu can be used to take advantage of your opponent's mind in order so that you can handle the situation properly without hurting them physically, keep that in mind" said Zete to Ryota. "Whatever you say imbecile" said Ryota with a smile. "Ok you cunt" responded Zete with chuckle and they went off walking to school.


End file.
